gumballfanonrandomnessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Watermelon/Transcript
Late for Class : : : "Hello Elmore Schoooool!"  : : : "Ermm hello? Please don't tell me I'm late"  : : "Hey! Over here"  : : "Umm who are you?"   : : "I'm you're locker kid. If it wasn't for you being late for class, I wouldn't have spoken. By the way, welcome to Elmore Junior High!"  :   : : "Hello I'm here sorry for being late!"  : : : "Psst! It's recess time!"  :  : "Let me guess…you're my new desk?"  :  : "Right on!" At the Cafeteria : : : "Now where to sit..."  : :  : "Excuse me, can I please sit here?"  : : "Oh, what's this?" out a Zelmore action figure out, oblivious to Lewis' presence. "Ah! Its my latest limited gold edition high-quality top-notch arm swishing leg kicking Zelmore series 3 year 2014 action mini-figurine featured with superior and first-rate sword sound effects!"  :  : *gasps* "So eggsellent I cannot find any other synonyms for magnificent!"  : : "Uh hello?"  :{{d|event|Sighing, Lewis moves on to the next table. He shuddered at the sight of Tina with Jamie and Anton. Before moving on to the next table, Tina calls out to him. }} : : "Hey! You must be new! Why don't you come join our gang?"  : : "Um…no thanks man, I'll go find another table"  : : : "…Uh…that hurt…man!"  : : : "Im a girl"  : : : "Uh hello guys, can I sit here?"  : : "Depends. Are you worthy enough?"  : : "Sure man…I think"  : : : "Oh really?"  : : "Yup"  :  : "Oh really??"  : : "Yup"  : : "Oh really???"  : : "Yup!"  : : "Oh really????"  : : "100% Yup"  :  : : "Okay then. Welcome to our table!"  : : "Finally"  : : : "…and so you see Darwin, that's why chocolate is better than chocolate chips. Its like cheese: you can have chocolate chips but not chip chocolates"  : : : "All that explaining makes me so tired I have to stretch so badly..."  : :  : "Oh how could I forget. Its cheerleading practice! Come on buddy, let's go now so I can go gawk at Penny!"  : : : "Ouch"  : : : "You're new here?"  : : "Yeah, just moved here"  : : "Oh okay!"  : : : "Tink!"  : :  : "Ooookay…"  : :{{d| Lewis}}: "Did you want me to sit here?"  : : : "Ahem, its Tea-ime for your orientation!"  :  : : "What-"  : : "Listen, you'll be doing something important"  : : "Exactly. Here's a list of items"  : :  : "Items you'll need to take for us"  : : : "Mhmm. We wan't you to bring these items. If you fail, then you'll achieve nothing!"  :{{d|event|Suddenly, Lewis is ushered out of the room and in the cafeteria. He is left confused. Before he could inspect the envelope, the bell rings and the students rush through the cafeteria doors, bringing him along. }} Biology Class : : : "…this here is called the Cochlea and…"  : :  : "…the hammer, anvil..."  : : : "So um…what's your name?"  :  : "Lewis"  : : "Lewis! Would you care to explain what a Cochlea is?"  :  : "…Its a snail…looking part of the head with the hammer and an anvil : : : "Pop quiz!"  Back in the Cafeteria :  :  : "Really? Just all these? This seems like a piece of cake"  : : : "Or literally a whole cake. Are they gonna bake a cake or something?" Whatever, I'll just play along with their game. So where to get those ingredients…"  : : : "Hey there! Could I have some of those?"  : : : "Thanks so much..uh whatever your name is! Oh man! I think I carried so much load my eyes grew muscles. Check this out"  : : : "I think we squished him"  :  : "Nah, he's totally fine. Otherwise he wouldn't have volunteered so kindly."  : : "hulp mu!"  : : "No good sir, we should be the ones thanking you! Oh by the way, these are supposed to go to the kitchen. Thanks!"  : Understanding : : "Finally!"  : : : "Well I did as asked. Can you at least tell-"  : :  : "So you have passed our first test. Very very…virtuoso"  : : "Are you gonna bake a cake or something? You could have bought one you know"  : : : "Yes but uh we don't have any money erm…now, since you have accomplished our task without attracting much attention I guess we can trust you"  : : "Sure, but how can I trust YOU?"  : : "In time you will. Also we apologize for randomly dragging you here all the time, but you see…"  :  : "We just wanted to bake a cake in secret"  : : "Why so secretive?"  :  : "Because if you say the word 'cake' there's a chance that someone will go berserk for cake"  : : "Yeah and we've been saying 'cake' a lot of times. I don't see anyone going berserk anywhere"  Mr. Small Goes Berserk : : "Oh I just enjoy the scent of pepper and thyme during the time when the sun is at its peak"  : :  : "DID SOMEONE SAY CAKE!?"  :   : : "WHERE'S THE CAKE!? THE CAKE IS A LIE!"  : Back to the Storage Room : : : "Just kidding! The cake is a secret since we're baking it for someone. It'll be a surprise!"  : : "And we needed another guy to help us with the cake"  : : "But aren't four people more than enough for one cake?"  : : : "The more, the better! Just not too much though"  : : "You've been very helpful, especially in bringing us those ingredients. We still need a few things like a cake pan"  : : "Cake pan?"  :  : "Well duh, for the cake"  : : "So I'm like the errand boy now?"  : : "Not really…well sort of. But you're not gonna be doing everything. Walter's going to bake the cake, I'll be the one combining the ingredients, Ronald will be decorating it and Sticky will be like the 'flavor' chef"  : : "Okay. Fair enough…but if we're working together can't you at least introduce yourselves?"  :  : "Hehe right! Silly us. I'm Matt which is kind of obvious since I'm a mat-"  :  : "Sticky Dominic Planesfield, nice to meet you"  :  : "I'm Walter"  :  : "And I'm Clayton!"  :  : "He's Ronald"  : : "No. What's so wrong about calling me by my middle name?"  :   :  : "I'm Lewis"  : : : "Great! Now Lewis, we're counting on you to get the cake pan. We'll be waiting for you here in this room"  Getting the Cake Pan : : : "Hey uh...Rocky?"  :  : "Thats my name little dude!"  :  : "Yeah, do you happen to have a cake pan? I need to borrow it for something"  : : "A…pan? Yeah sure, I think its over here..."  : : : "What happened here?"  : : : "I don't know. Mr. Small just went crazy and started smashing everything. I think it had something to do with saying…"  : : "What, 'cake'? 'Cake pan'?"  : : : "PANCAKE!?"  : : : "What on earth!?"  : : "Here, take this!"  : Next Assignment : : "So 'Planesfield', what does that even mean?"  : : " 'Plane' since I'm flatter than the smallest molecule, 'field' since I'm flatter than the ground. Its been my family name for generations"  : : "Nice…I don't really get it. How about you, 'Waters'?"  :  : "Because I came from the watermelon family. Isn't it obvious?"  : : : "That was quick"  : : "Thanks Lewis. I hope you didn't have too much trouble"  : : : "Some madman attacked me! I thought you said it was just a joke!"  :  : "Which one?"  : : "Apparently when you say C-A-K-E, someone does go berserk for it! One moment I just asked for a C-A-K-E pan then the next someone just attacked me"  : : "C-A-K-E? You mean ca-"  : : : "Don't say the word"  : : "Heh. I was just messing around. I never thought it would be true. My bad…"  : : "Well anyways, now we need one last ingredient. Sorry, I forgot to put it on the list I gave to you a while ago"  : : "Wh-"  : : "Now don't worry, it doesn't have the word C-A-K-E in it. The last ingredient we need is cream and I guarantee it'll be safe to get. Can you do that for us?"  : : "…I-I guess so"  : : : "Good luck pal!"  :  : "See you later! I guess that means we're friends?"  : : "Duh"  : : "Yup!"  Getting the Cream : : : "Hmmm… how to reach up there"  : : : : "Whew!"  : : : "…that…will do"  : : : "Yes!"  : : : "What is going on in-"  : : : "Oh I see, its just you-the new student! Lewey-err I mean Lewis of course"  : : "Sorry sir"  : : "Well no worries! Although you were late, so I'll have to speak to you. Come with me"  : : : "We'll catch up with you!"  : : "What?"  :{{d|event|Lewis passed through the cafeteria doors, The doors separating them. }} A Visit to the Principal's Office :{{d| Principal Brown}}: "Please, have a seat"  : : : "So how are things with you today Lewis?"  :  : "Things are great, just okay"  :  : "I'm glad to hear that…now if I could just find that…"  : : : "It must be somewhere…probably have to print another one…" the liger "Just a minute. I'll have to go down to get your late slip or otherwise I'll have it printed quickly. Must have ran out yesterday…" "Oh, and just a friendly reminder: It would be better to come here right on the clock next time…"   : : : "Hey! Pssssst!"  : : "Huh?"  : : : "Haha!"  : : "What are you doing here?"  : : "Being 2-Dimensional has its advantages! I came here to get the cream"  : : "But how will you get out of here? How'd you even get here?"  : : "By the power of 2D! I can just slither through the floor and hitch rides with books"  : : "Cool. How about the box?"  : : "I'll sneak out"  : : : "You can come out now"  : : : "Hey guys!"  : : : "What are you doing here?"  :  : "You might need a hand, so I literally dropped by as Carmen was walking along"  : : "I thought I was supposed to retrieve the box, and you were supposed to get baking"  :  : "Yeah. But Walter sent me up here and took my place for baking"  : : "Heads up guys! Principal at the gates"  :  : "There's no gate-"  : : "Shh"  : : : "Here you go. It took a while but well they had some late slips by the dozens…here it is"  : :  : "Hmmmm…do you mind explaining this?"  : :  : "What?"  : : "Your name…I thought it was Lewis Grower?"  : : : "Its Lewis Gro'V'er actually, not Gro'W'er"  : : : "Hmmm. must be my glasses…okay now just sign this late slip and you're free to go! *muttering* perhaps those food additives must be making my back and arms itch again"  :{{d|event|Lewis watched as a black line (who could only be Sticky) glide from Principal Brown's arm, through his back, onto his arm and into the late slip. Sticky barely makes it to the late slip as the principal scratched his back then his arm. The principal's attention shifted away from the black line who was Sticky as he (discreetly as to not looked disgusting) scratched his back, then his arm. Then he hands the liger the late slip as he continued to discreetly scratch himself. Eventually he stopped when Sticky was gone. }} :{{d|event| As Lewis signs the slip, Sticky (as a black line) slithers from the slip, through the desk and onto the floor. When he was on the floor, he pops up back to his normal self and takes the box. Once again he flattened most of himself on the floor with the exception of his thin hands. As he slithered, he pushed the box along the floor. As Lewis finished signing he passed the note to the principal, pretending he didn't see what just happened. Through his peripheral vision, Sticky saw as the mat started moving and wrapping itself around the box. The principal caught the movement and turned sharply.}} :  : "Hmmm???"  : : : "Must be a trick of the glasses I think *muttering* better schedule an appointment for my optician soon"  : : : "Okay. Lewis, you're free to go. Just don't be late next time and have a pleasant time!"  Countdown : : : "Hey Ronald!"  : : "Ahem. Clayton please"  : : "Yeah. Are they baking already?"  : : "Yup. Hey wanna go play a game of hide and seek?"  :  : "…Sure, but-"  :  : "Okay. Since you're new here, you be the seeker"  : : "Where-"  : : "Lets go outside"  : : "Did-"  : : "Its fine, lets just play"  : : : "So count up to 100 seconds and then find me!"  : : "Ron-I meant Clay-"  :  : "No peeking!"  : : "1. 2. 3. 4. 5…"  : Surprise! : : : "Welcome to Elmore Junior High Lewis!"  : : "Matt? Sticky? Walter? Ronald? Everyone!?"  : : "Yup. Believe it or not but the surprise was actually for…YOU!"  : : "So this...was for me all along!?"  : : "Yup"  : : "Doy duh"  : : "We were actually supposed to surprise you when you came to school. But then you were late, and we kind of ate the last one…"  : : "Yeah sorry about that. But why was I the 'errand boy' for my own surprise?"  : : "We were just messing with you! Actually Gumball and Darwin were supposed to bring the ingredients and help us out"  : :  : "Yeah. Then once we were making and baking it up, I had to keep you at bay from discovering the surprise"  : : "Oh…was it that random hide and seek game?"  : : "Yep"  :  : "Well thanks everyone! But really since you all made it, you can all have some too!"  : :{{d| Banana Joe}}: "I love chocolate!"  : : "You sure? It won't be enough for everyone"  :  : "So? They deserve it!"  :  : "Who wants to eat some cake!?"  : : "Us!"  :   : : "Whoops. You said 'cake'..."  :  : "What about it?"  :   :  : "CAKE!"  : : : "Right, I should have told everyone sooner. Unfortunately he's gone a full two months without eating any confections. I guess he couldn't handle it anymore. Supposed to be part of his…rejuvenating diet"  : : "Well, there goes your cake"  : : "Meh. I can just buy us all a cake tomorrow, and this time I won't be late" : Category:Season 1 Category:Episode Transcripts